Another Saturday Night
by Onikirimaru
Summary: Its Saturday night again in South Town.....


  
  
*At Ryo, Robert, and Yuri's house 7:00*   
Phone: *ring ring*   
Ryo: Hello?   
Terry: Whats up man, this is Terry   
Ryo: Hey Homestyle, hows it going?   
Terry: Smooth and Simple   
Ryo: Word   
Terry: Hey man Im going cruising you and Slob want to come?   
Ryo: Ill go with ya but Slob is Fuckin' Yuri right now   
Terry: Ok Dog Ill be over there in a few   
  
*in a few, 7:05*   
Terry: *pulls up* Honk honk   
Ryo: *stepping out of the house* Yo whats up!   
Terry: Get in the car lets go score some hot Capcom chicks   
Ryo: *gets in car* Jeezus man! Wtf? *sounds of cans and glass bottles rattling*   
Terry: What?   
Ryo: You need to clean your car out man, what is this stuff? *rummages around*   
Ryo: I see your a mountain dew fan....   
Terry: Do the Dew man   
Ryo: Damn! 5 Big Gulp cups? You ever hear of refill boy?   
Terry: You can have one if you want, crack your window   
Ryo: What?   
Terry: Crack your fuckin window man! You know my sides broken! *gestures to electric tape holding it up*   
Ryo: *cracks window*   
Terry: *lights up a black and mild*   
Ryo: Hey Man, don't you be smoking those damn cigars in here   
Terry: Hey man, Its my car man   
Ryo: I'll roll my window up   
Terry: *shrugs* Hey man, Im trying to help you out man.   
Ryo: I hate a Black and Mild   
Terry: Hey, HEY! Dont you be hating up in here!   
Ryo: Im not hating!   
Terry: Dont you be doing that! Dont be hating!   
Ryo: *muttering* Stinkin ass cigars   
Terry: What? What was that?   
Ryo: Hey man, where are we going anyway?   
Terry: Just cruisin'   
Ryo: Come on man, lets go somewhere   
Terry: You wanna go get some grass?   
Ryo: *gives Terry a look* From who?   
Terry: A guy i met through Geese, he's cool   
Ryo: He aint no Capcom, Capcom weed is some sucky weed man, its like tobacco with glue in it   
Terry: Nah it aint no Capcom crap   
Ryo: No wonder Capcom so messed up, they got that stuff man   
Terry: Eludicate   
Ryo: I mean look at them, we SNK folks, we all normal, we're fighters y'know, we're normal folks, well cept Kim's boys, but thats another story.   
Terry: Uh huh   
Ryo: Look at Capcom. They got some Stretchy 7-11 clerk, some big Tarzan lookin guy, and half of them cant talk right   
Terry: Yeah   
Ryo: And whats up with that guy with the fireball, that uppercut move, and that hurricane kick?   
Terry: Which one?   
Ryo: I rest my case   
  
  
Terry: *getting out of car* Whats up man!   
Gambit: *sitting on porch smokin a bone* Wassap, mon ami?   
Ryo: *begins to get out of car*   
Gambit: *goes for his gun*   
Terry: Hey man, stay in the car man, its cool   
Gambit: You be wan'in what i tink you be wan'nin?   
Terry: Yeah man, help a brother out man   
Gambit: No problem man, *calls into house*   
Gambit: Yo! Rogue! Bring the man a baggie!   
Rogue: *from inside* Don't you be ''Yo Rogueing me!''   
Gambit: Hey! You better respect me woman, I'll break my pool stick off in your ass like i did Morrigan, only YOU wont like it as much!   
Rogue: I'll like yo see you try shugah   
Gambit: Dont make me get outta my chair woman!   
Terry: Hey man Ill come back later   
Gambit: *pointing at Terry* No you wont! You are a guest and you will get what you came for so sit your Dominos Pizza ass down on that bench   
*Terry sits as Gambit goes into the house*   
bang, biff, pow, zang, to the moon!   
Gambit: *walking back on the porch with a black eye* Here's your stuff man   
Terry: Uh, thanks man, Ill call ya later   
Ryo: So where too now?   
Terry: Lets go to the dollar movie...   
  
*11:00*   
  
Terry: Hey man, lets go to Dairy Queen man,   
Ryo: Cool idea man   
Terry: I think Blue Mary is working, she can hook us up with some Blizzards   
Ryo: Extra Large right?   
Terry: No doubt   
  
*in DQ, 11:25*   
Terry: sup babe!   
Blue: Hey babe, i bet you want some free cream   
Terry: I got some free cream for ya, hahahaah   
Ryo: bwwwaaahaaahaaa   
Blue: Grow up   
Terry: Lets get outta here   
  
*in the parking lot*   
  
Eminem and Dr Dre: *get in their car*   
Terry and Ryo: *get in car*   
Both: *drive away*   
Eminem: *gives Terry and Ryo finger*   
Terry: WHAT THE FUCK!   
Ryo: Gettem!   
Terry: *floors it*   
Terry: *pulls up along side them*   
Ryo: AAAHAHHHAAHAAAAAA! *hangs out window*   
Terry: Yeah! *gives them finger*   
Ryo: AAAAAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA!!! *waves his 2 fingers*   
Terry: Yeah punk! *gives finger*   
Ryo: *starts throwing trash from Terry's floor at Dre and Eminem*   
Dre: *jumps out car* See ya, you punk!   
Emimen: Oh crap whose driving! *wets himself*   
Car: Boom *Explodes*   
Terry: ok! *tosses hat out window*   
  
2:00   
  
Ryo: I cant beleive you tossed your hat man   
Terry: Look for it!   
Ryo: Its gone man, we been driving up and down this same stretch of road for hours man, still cant see it   
Terry: Hey man, dont you be hatin!   
Ryo: Yeah yeah, *messes with console* How you change the radio station in this thing?   
Terry: Hey man thats the climate control!   
Ryo: Where the tape deck?   
Terry: I wish you would shut up and stop cutting the heat on.....   
Ryo: Hey man! Hey.....   
  
  



End file.
